


Seas a part, but I love you still

by Suchafangirl23



Series: Waiting on my love to return [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John is cute, John is serving over seas, Marriage Proposal, Overseas!John, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Skype calls, sherlock is cute, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: Sherlock and John skype while John's overseas.





	Seas a part, but I love you still

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is an idea that's been bouncing around my head for awhile now. Might turn it into a series. Leave comments to tell me what you think and happy reading, my loves!

"John!" Sherlock exclaims happily as her girlfriend's beautiful tanned face appears on her laptop screen.

"Hello, love," John answers with a grin. Even from the terrible connection, Sherlock can still see her girlfriend's dark blue eyes twinkle. "How have you been? Not getting into _too_ much trouble, I hope." John smirks at Sherlock's aggrieved groan.

"I miss you terribly. But, logically I suppose things could be worse."

John nods as a sad smile comes to her lips. Sherlock has never liked that smile. She finds that she dislikes it even more when her girlfriend is a thousand miles away and she's not there to be able to kiss it away. "I miss you too, love. So much." Sherlock feels her eyes burning with unshed tears and she looks away from the screen for a minute. She knows John doesn't mind her crying in front of her but she doesn't want to add anymore stress to her brave army doctor and soldier. God knows she has more than enough of stress being shot at everyday and holding the lives of her fellow soldiers in her hands.

"Hey, sweetheart," John's warm voice coos over the speakers of Sherlock's laptop. Sniffing, Sherlock wipes her nose and looks back at her girlfriend's loving face. "Enough tears for tonight, alright?" She asks, unconditional love showing in her face and words. Sherlock nods and wipes her damp cheeks. "What did you today?" John asks, "tell me everything."

Usually, Sherlock would find this irrational and unneeded but that was before she met her wonderful John. John doesn't ask to be polite, she asks because she's genuinely curious and it makes Sherlock happy that someone doesn't just ask to be _polite._

 

"My brother stopped by today." She starts and watches as John's blue eyes narrow into suspicious slits.

"We both know that he didn't just stop by for a cup of tea, Sherl." John deadpans and Sherlock can't keep the giggle from escaping as she stares at her girlfriend's unimpressed face. "He's the bloody _British Government_. What did you do to cause your very powerful older brother to just "stop by", hmmm?" A loud crash causes John's head to whip around so fast that Sherlock is afraid she may have just caused herself whiplash. Looking back to the screen, John smiles apologetically. "I'll be right back, love." And with that she zooms out of her small office and Sherlock watches as her short, compact body disappears down the narrow hospital hallway.

Sherlock takes a minute to look at the walls and shelves she can see. John's office is small but well kept. From their previous skype conversations Sherlock knows that her girlfriend's office has a large desk (red maple and cherry wood), two fairly decent sized bookshelves which contain nothing but medical Journals and reference books ( _Yes, Sherlock, I am aware that you find biology dull and unimportant. But, I'm a doctor and have to find such topics interesting.)_ and a small fan because according to John "This hell hole is about as hot as Satan's prick" and a fan is truly required.

A small black box catches Sherlock's eyes. Anyone with level intelligence could tell that is, without a doubt, a ring box. But, why would John have a ring box in her possession. Has someone dared to give John a ring when most all her comrades now that she is _ahem_ very much taken? Do they not know that she is very, very protective? There's a picture of them kissing placed proudly on John's desk, for god's sake! Sherlock makes a low unhappy growling noise as she leans closer to the screen to try and get more data on the black box which the genius is now considering the bane of her existence. She's so enthralled with the hateful black box that she literally jumps back and screams when John sits back down in her chair.

"Love?" John asks and her eyes twinkle with amusement as she watches her girlfriend try to recover from her show of surprise. "You okay, there?"

"Box!" Sherlock blurts. John's eyebrows draw together in confusion and she looks at her with an uncomprehending look.

"Pardon?" John asks as she cocks her head a little to the left.

"There's a black ring box on the bookshelf behind you. Have you anything to tell me, _darling_?" Sherlock asks, making her voice go cold. John's eyes widen and she chuckles awkwardly and roughly scratches the back of her head.

"Oh, um, that."

Sherlock narrows her eyes and waits for John to explain.

"It's an engagement ring." She says and her cheeks turn a lovely shade of red. Cool dread feels Sherlock's chest and she releases it with an icy, "Well, congratulations! I'll have all my stuff out by Monday and don't bother sending an invitation. You know how much a loathe weddings."

She reaches to close the lid of her laptop when John's voice yells, "Now just wait a sodding minute, you tit!" Sherlock pushes the laptop lid back up, cursing herself when she feels the slide of hot tears.

"Sherlock," John says after a minute of silence, "the ring is for you." Sherlock snaps her head up and John is just staring at her.

"Wh-what?" Sherlock says as she hastily wipes the tears away with her sweater's sleeve. John sighs, pushes her blonde hair back and chuckles.

"Yeah. I was, um, going to wait until I was on my leave. Make it stupidly cheesy and romantic. Angelo's. Probably should've hid it a bit better now that I think about it..."

"You," Sherlock's voice cracks, she clears her throat and tries again, "You want to m-marry me?"

John nods, her jaw tight and eyes burning. "Of course I want to marry you, Sherlock. I've been in love with you for years." John's eyes widen in fear, "Unless you don't want to marry me?"

"Yes!" Sherlock blurts. John's face falls.

"Ah. Well, I guess I'll return the ring then..." her hand reaches out to turn off the laptop, "take care, Sherlock, I'll talk to you to-"

"I meant yes that I'll marry you!" Sherlock nearly screeches.

John's lips part in a huge grin that takes Sherlock's breath away.

"That. That's, oh god, that's perfect."

"Can I see the ring?"

John laughs and shakes her head, "No. Not until I propose properly." Sherlock let's out a whine. "Only four more months, love. Only four more until I'm with you again. Right now just consider yourself my almost fiancé." John shoots her a cheeky grin.

"Almost fiancé, you say?" Sherlock asks with a grin of her own.

John nods and smiles warmly. "What do you say, love? Will you do me the honor of being my almost fiancé?"

"John Watson," she answers, "nothing would make me happier."

John's smile could replace the sun itself.

"You're sure, love? Four months is a long time to wait."

Sherlock leans forward and places a kiss to the screen, imagining its her John's warm cheek.

"Oh god, yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are what I thrive from so please be kind and leave me some?


End file.
